Stolen Hearts
by phantomsmelody1871
Summary: What if somebody had come along before Raoul? What if Christine had already given her heart to another? Perhaps Christine's confused feelings are not so unjustified after all...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, I know that I am really stupid for trying to juggle two stories at once, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone! So, that is my reason for deciding to start this lovely story. Now, to be completely honest, I have only been daydreaming about this story, so I don't know how it will turn out. So, please don't hate me! Alright, let's get this show on the road. On with they story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. However, I do own Daniel. Please do not steal him.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_In_ _the cemetery, 1881_

_As Raoul stole away with her on his horse, Christine could not help but look back over her shoulder at her fallen Angel of Music. Her heart nearly broke when she saw him standing there, a desolate, betrayed look marring the unmasked side of his face. She turned back around quickly and shut her eyes, trying to block out all the pain and confusion that had been thrown at her from every direction during these past few months. Burying her face in Raoul's back, she took a moment to compose herself, not wanting her betrothed to see how distressed she truly was._

_When she had gotten some control on her emotions, she pulled back and opened her eyes. She blinked a bit as she took in her surroundings. They were still in the cemetery, but in a different section. A puzzled look crossed her face as something in her mind told her that this place was familiar. After a few seconds, she gasped aloud as her memory was finally restored and called, "Raoul, stop!"_

_Raoul pulled the horse to a jerky halt and glanced behind him anxiously. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. What could make Christine want to spend another moment in the cemetery, where the monster could still be waiting to harm them?_

_Christine shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Raoul," she replied quietly. "I just need to visit an old…f-friend." Her voice drifted off quietly as tears filled her eyes. No, the person she wanted to visit was not just a 'friend.' Mere words could not describe her relationship with the young boy who was buried a mere hundred feet away._

_Raoul saw the look of pain upon Christine's face and felt a sharp ache go through his chest. He knew what it was like to miss someone unbearably, and he was sure that a quick visit would help soothe Christine's frayed nerves. "Of course, Lotte," he said softly, sliding off the horse to assist her. As he took her hand and pulled her down beside him, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Take as much time as you need," he whispered, although he secretly hoped it would not be too long. He did not want to put them at the Phantom's mercy._

"_Thank you Raoul," Christine said, trying to smile up into his loving face. After returning his squeeze, she stepped away from him and walked to a place that she thought she would never visit again. It was a place of conflicting emotions, bringing her sadness and happiness, joy and anger. It was a place she had sworn never to visit again, but now, she needed to, for her own peace of mind._

_All too quickly, she reached the small headstone that had been placed there two years prior. Her breath caught in her throat and unwelcome tears pooled in her eyes as she stared at it. Dropping to her knees, she reached out and touched the engraved words with a reverence that would have made even the iciest hearts melt. She could not help but laugh quietly at how little justice the words did to the man who lay beneath the cold ground. As she traced each individual letter and number, she mouthed the beautiful name that had once filled her with hope, happiness, and love._

_**Daniel Bataille**_

_**1863-1879**_

_**Dearest friend and sweetest lover**_

_**A man who conquered everything except sweet death**_

_An unparalleled grief washed over her as she stared at the last sentence. Yes, her beloved Daniel had conquered so much. He had conquered his horrid past, he had conquered his most hated foes, he had even conquered his friends' most hated foes. However, the most important thing he had ever conquered was not enemies, countries, or his past. No, his greatest victory was Christine Daaé's heart. _

_Christine allowed herself a happy, albeit tiny, smile. Daniel had not always been her treasured lover. In the beginning, they had actually shared a mutual contempt for each other. They could barely stand the sight of each other, yet at the same time, they could not seem to be drawn apart from each other. Without either of them realizing it, they began to form a tentative friendship, their first feelings of loathing slipping away each day that they spent together. From there, their hearts took complete control and led them both on a road that they loved and feared._

_Christine chewed on her lip as she tried to remember the first time she had known that she was in love with Daniel. Was it when they had gone to the ball together and he had proposed to her? Was it when they had gone to the cliff that day? Or perhaps it was when she had first seen him with that horrid Patricia girl?_

_**No**__, Christine thought confidently as curled into a ball and rested her head against the chilled grave, __**I believe I first fell in love with my sweet Daniel the moment he set foot in the Opera House…**_

* * *

**A/N: Love? Hate? Not sure? Please leave a review so that I know if I should continue with this story or kiss it goodbye!**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Yeah, I updated my other story, so I was like, "You should update this one too!" That, and it keeps bugging me! Anyway, there's not really much to say here, so it's time for a shout out to the reviewers!**

**PhantomFan01- Thanks for reviewing! Your wish shall be granted in the coming chapters! Hope I don't disappoint!**

**Alrighty then. on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. :( However, I do own Daniel. Please do not steal him. I love him too much!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Paris, France, 1879_

As the young man ran through the thick, dark forest, the only sounds he could hear were the gendarmes chasing nosily after him and his own heavy panting. The night was completely quiet, adding a beautiful tranquility to the starry Paris night. Had it been any other night, and had the young man been any other person, he would have taken a few moments to enjoy the peacefulness and indulge himself in schoolboy dreams. However, he was far too busy at the moment running for his dear life while trying to hold the most valuable, and most heavy, item he had ever stolen. On top of that, he was being shot at from all directions. It was, in short, not the best night for him to let his romantic side take control.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such petty thoughts, Daniel let out a cry of triumph as he saw a break in the trees ahead of him. Taking a deep breath, he used the majority of his remaining strength to run as fast as he could and break free of the dark forest, leaving the angry gendarmes in his wake.

Gasping and coughing, he collapsed to the ground as he tried to regain his breath. After a few moments, he blinked as he realized what had just happened. Letting out a joyful, boyish laugh, he clutched the satchel he had been carrying tight to him, hugging it as if it was a treasured pet. He even kissed it a few times, testifying to his utter excitement.

"You've done it now, Danny boy!" he crowed cheerfully. He immediately winced at how loud he had been, and looked every way to see if anybody had heard him. Satisfied that nobody was nearby, he resumed coddling his satchel to his heart's content.

After a few moments, his joy died away, replaced by weariness and worry. Yes, he had his prize, but what now? If he stayed out in the open, the gendarmes would surely catch him. His gang wasn't expecting him until next week, at the earliest. Where could he possibly stay until next week that would provide him with food, water, and everything else that he needed to survive?

As if somebody were directing him, Daniel slowly turned around and gasped. In his happiness, he hadn't even noticed that, not three hundred feet away from him, stood the tallest and most grand building he had ever seen. It was made of beautiful white stone that glistened in the moonlight. It seemed to soar up into the sky, accented even more so by the dazzling gold angel statues that decorated the edges of the roof. Tiny windows reflected the brilliant, full moon back at him, making the gorgeous building look even more ethereal in the Paris night.

Before Daniel had time to admire the structure even more, he heard angry shouts coming from the dense forest behind him. He cursed quietly at how much ground the gendarmes had gained on him. Hoisting his satchel onto his shoulder, and without giving any true thought to his plan, he sprinted towards the building, only focused on putting distance between himself and his pursuers. _Well, Danny,_ he thought exhaustedly, _looks like you just might get to stay in this palace after all._

As he rounded the corner of the building, he heard a gendarme shout and fire a gun. This, in turn, caused Daniel to shout, for the bullet had hit its mark, which, unfortunately, happened to be his right shoulder. Staggering a bit, he leaned against the side of the building and clutched his shoulder. However, hearing the gendarmes getting closer, he pushed down the pain as much as he could and kept running. He knew, though, that he couldn't last for much longer, so he did the next best thing that he could think to do.

"Help!" he cried hoarsely, looking beseechingly up at the windows above him. "Somebody, if you can hear me, please help!" He went from window to window, crying out in desperation, hoping that somebody would hear him. The gendarmes kept getting closer, though, and Daniel began to give up on any hope of being rescued.

Just at that moment, however, the odds turned in his favor again as a rope was thrown down from an open window above him. Letting out a joyful noise, he quickly grabbed the rope and pulled himself up, biting his lip as a sharp ache went through his shoulder. Choosing to ignore it, he struggled up the rope as fast as he could, not stopping until he was safely in the room, the window closed and the gendarmes' voices dulled considerably.

Sighing in relief, Daniel looked happily out the window as he backed up into the room. "I shall be eternally grateful to you for your assistance," he said, addressing the presence of his savior behind him. "I do not know how to thank you properly, but-" His words were cut short as he turned around and felt the cold blade of a knife pressing lightly against his throat.

"Do not thank me yet, stranger," the young girl holding the knife hissed. "I do not know you, and you do not know me. The only reason I helped you was so that you wouldn't wake anyone up. I do not trust you in the slightest, and I will not trust you until you give me good reason."

Daniel blinked in surprise at this. The girl couldn't have been more than his own sixteen years. Not only that, she was half his size and couldn't possibly possess the strength he had. She didn't even look very intimidating. Her fair skin, round face, pretty, straight blonde hair, and baby blue eyes would make anybody think that she was an absolute sweetheart. However, Daniel felt himself becoming terrified, not only of the knife, but also of the fierce expression in her eyes. Thinking quickly, he decided to appeal to her to escape with his life.

"A thousand apologies, mademoiselle," he said smoothly, flashing his most charming smile, which wasn't much more than his regular smile. "I didn't mean to startle you, or to wake anybody up. You see, I had found myself in quite a fix, and just needed a little help. I never meant any harm, mademoiselle." He shot her a pleading look, silently begging for the knife to be removed. His shoulder was causing him a great deal of pain, and the whole situation wasn't making it any better.

The girl snorted. "Of course you would say that!" she cried, pushing him slightly back towards the window. "People like you would say anything to get innocent civilians to trust them. I bet that, as soon as I turned my back, you would kill me as quickly as you could." Digging the knife into his neck a bit more, she growled, "Well, that won't work on me, monsieur! Try all you like, but it simply won't work. Why, I ought to-"

"Meg, that's enough," a quiet voice interrupted from the corner. Another figure stepped out shyly into the moonlit part of the room, keeping her gaze on the poor boy who was suffering her friend's wrath. "Can't you see that he's hurt? He needs a doctor, not an angry girl shooting him down with questions." She smiled kindly, albeit warily, at the young man, trying to put him more at ease.

Daniel blinked at the girl. _An angel_, was the first thought that crossed his mind. Not only did the girl watch out for him like an angel would, she looked like an angel. Her rich, brown curls fell messily around her face, obviously having just been forced away from a comfortable pillow. Her doe eyes were gazing cautiously, tiredly, and rather suspiciously at him, but he could still see how beautiful they were. Her skin was a nice pale color, not enough to look sickly, just enough to make her look heavenly. Her white night gown, which he unsuccessfully tried to avoid looking at, only made her look even more like a divine spirit. He was literally struck dumb by the sight.

He was snapped back into reality by the blonde girl, named Meg, sighing audibly and glancing at her friend with a slightly annoyed look. "Do I have to?" she whined, sounding more like the young girl she was supposed to be.

Grinning, the other girl nodded. "Yes, Meggy," she replied patiently. "Go, fetch your mother and I'll watch over our, um, _prisoner_." She smirked slightly as she said this, trying to placate her friend, but obviously only teasing her.

Letting out an irritated breath, Meg threw Daniel a dirty glance and withdrew the knife. Tossing it on a nearby bed, she marched passed her friend, muttering, "You don't have to treat me like child, you know. I'm only two months younger than you…"

The other girl merely giggled before glancing at Daniel again. He could see that she was incredibly nervous around him and felt slightly guilty about it. Trying to make her comfortable, he said pleasantly, "Thank you for saving me. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you had not come out of your little corner when you did."

The girl smiled at him. "You're welcome. Though, you had no reason to be afraid. Meg is feisty, but she would never seriously hurt you." Glancing at his neck, she shot him an apologetic glance. "However, she will leave her mark on you. I must apologize for that."

Daniel reached up and felt his neck, confirming the girl's words when he felt a tiny trickle of blood coming from a nick made by the knife. Shrugging his left shoulder, he replied, "No need for apologies. I've been wounded much more terribly before." Grimacing, he felt another shot of pain go through his shoulder as the words left his mouth. Grabbing it lightly, he tried to rub the pain away, but only succeeded in hurting himself even more.

Gasping, the girl rushed over to him to examine how badly the boy was actually wounded. Giving him a pitying glance, she murmured, "Poor thing," before pulling him over to the bed. Pushing him down, she took his cloak and satchel away from him, setting them on the table next to the bed. "I can't imagine what you must have been through," she mumbled sadly.

"Trust me, you don't want to," he said, laughing bitterly as he remembered what had truly led him to this life. Shoving the thoughts away, he looked at the girl again, suddenly realizing something. "What is your name, mademoiselle?" he asked politely, curious to know what sort of name a girl such as she would have.

Retreating back into her bashful shell, the girl replied, "Christine. Christine Daaé. What is yours, monsieur?"

"Daniel. Daniel Bataille," Daniel said amiably, happy that he was finally able to strike up conversation. Deciding to find out more about this place, he asked, "Where, perchance, am I?"

"Why, Monsieur Bataille, you do not know?" Christine gasped, utterly dumbfounded that anybody could not know about the magnificent building where she lived and worked. When Daniel shook his head in, she stared at him as if he had three heads. "You are at the one and only Palais Garnier!"

Daniel's eyes widened slightly. "Really?" he asked excitedly, hardly daring to believe his fortune. In one night, he had not only stolen the greatest treasure he had ever set eyes on, he had also landed himself in the renowned Palais Garnier! He grinned happily as he thought about what the boys in his gang would have to say to that.

Christine nodded cheerfully. "Indeed, monsieur," she said, glad that she could brag about her home to somebody. "You won't find a prettier, or grander, building anywhere else."

"I'll bet," he whispered, remembering the stories he had been told about this opera house. He had so many things that he wanted to ask Christine, but before he could utter one word, Meg returned with an older, darker haired version of herself that was obviously her mother.

Glancing at the boy, Madame Giry instantly recognized him as thief, not just from his haggard appearance, but from the cunning look in his eyes as well. "Meg was not lying when she said that a ruffian had stumbled upon our home," she said sharply, never letting her gaze leave the boy even as she beckoned Christine to her side. Looking at his bloody shoulder, she sighed deeply. "And he seems to have gotten himself into quite a bit of trouble."

Daniel stood up, unnerved by the woman's unwavering gaze. "Yes, Madame," he said respectfully, averting his gaze to the floor. "I was shot a few moments ago in the shoulder. It hurts something fierce, it really does. Could you help me, please?" He glanced at her for a mere second with a pleading look before gluing his eyes to the floor again.

Madame Giry looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding. "Yes, boy, I will help you," she said, looking at him in sympathy as she was reminded of another little boy who had asked for her help once. "I would never leave anybody to suffer when I knew that I could help them." Holding out her hand, she gestured for him to follow her out of the room. "Let us go back to my room, so that these young ladies will not have to see you looking indecent."

Daniel blushed slightly as he nodded and slunk toward her. "Of course, Madame," he said sweetly, trying to play the role of the innocent lad that he wanted her to see him as. "Thank you ever so much for helping me." Before he walked out of the room, he threw a glance back at Christine. "Will I see you in the morning, then?" he questioned, wanting the answer to be a yes, to his utter surprise.

Christine looked at Madame Giry quickly, grinning at the ballet instructor's nod of approval. She nodded giddily and said, "Yes, in the morning, after breakfast."

Daniel gave a half-smile. "Good night then, Mademoiselle Daaé. Mademoiselle Giry." He nodded at both of them respectively as he bid them adieu.

"Good night, Monsieur Bataille," Christine said softly, feeling fatigue taking hold of her from being awakened in the middle of the night. Meg merely grunted as she raced for her bed, diving beneath the covers as soon as she reached it.

Grinning and trying to suppress a snicker, Daniel turned and left the room with an equally amused Madame Giry, finding that he couldn't wait until morning. First, though, he had to take care of his blasted shoulder!

* * *

**A/N: I really hope I am keeping these people in character. I am really trying to improve in that category. That, and being historically accurate. Alright, please review and tell me what you think! By the way, do be so kind as to check out funnygirl00's story "Twisted Every Way." It's really amazing, and you should read and review it! Mkay, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I updated this story fast, didn't I? I'm so proud! I'm actually really excited about this story, since I've been dreaming about for the past several weeks. Anyway, a shout out to the reviewer!**

**PhantomFan01- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Yeah, the first time Christine and Daniel meet isn't nearly as fluffy as I plan to make their other times together. :D  
**

**Okie dokie, on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. :( However, I do own Daniel. Please don't steal him. I love him entirely to much to let him go!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Gah!" Daniel cried sharply, forcing himself not to jerk away as another stitch pulled his bullet wound closed. "Not so harsh! You know, I'm beginning to wonder if you are attempting to help me or hurt me." He glared slightly at Madame Giry, not bothering to hide his contempt for how roughly she had treated him the whole time she had cleaned and stitched his wound.

Madame Giry sighed irritably as she rubbed her temples. The boy hadn't stopped complaining since she had put the alcohol on the wound, and it was trying at her already worn patience. _Goodness, doesn't the boy know how to keep quiet?_ she thought angrily, returning the boy's glare with full force. "Well, you would not be in this predicament if you had been doing the right thing, now would you?" she snapped, wanting nothing more than to get the boy out of the opera house and to go back to sleep.

To her utter surprise, Daniel fell silent at her words. After a few moments of silence that was filled with an unspoken sadness, he said softly, "I was doing the right thing. Nobody knows it, though." He looked at his dirty, calloused hands, knowing that he could not possibly make this woman understand why he had turned to this awful life.

Madame Giry's anger immediately turned into pity at the boy's words. Looking over him again, she thought that she could probably understand why he thought he was doing the right thing. He wasn't a very handsome or rich boy, to say the least. His dark brown hair was greasy, dirty, matted, and overgrown. His skin was darkened by dirt and too much exposure to the sun. He was frightfully thin, to the point where she could count his ribs. His clothes were tattered and much too small for him. Even his eyes, which were actually a lovely shade of cerulean, were dull and lifeless. A boy coming from his position in life would, of course, think that stealing was acceptable. _Remember, another of your charge's thought murder was acceptable,_ she reminded herself grimly.

"I know you must think that," she said softly as she grabbed one of her husband's old shirts from a drawer, "but it's not true. Stealing is not-"

"You don't understand!" Daniel interrupted, feeling his blood boil as this woman that he barely knew tried to steer him towards the 'righteous' path. "You will never understand, so please do not even attempt to, Madame." Huffing, he turned away from her, glaring at the solid oak door as he tried to reign in his anger.

Madame Giry looked at him, surprise shining in her eyes. Deciding not to upset him further, she merely shrugged and handed him the shirt. "As you wish," she said, in a tone that suggested she would not pressure him for answers until he felt like sharing them. "Put this shirt on. It was my husband's, but I'm sure he won't mind you wearing one tonight. After all, he has no use for them anymore." She grinned cheekily at this, albeit sadly.

Pulling the shirt over his head, Daniel glanced at her curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, Madame, whatever happened to your husband?" he inquired.

Madame Giry smiled sadly. "I do not mind," she said quietly. "He died of consumption, just a few months before my Meg was born." She let out an inaudible sigh as she remembered her dear Jules.

Daniel glanced down, a familiar feeling of sadness settling in him. "I am sorry for your loss," he whispered, not realizing how true his words really were.

Madame Giry shook her head. "Don't be," she told him firmly. "It was nobody's fault, and I absolutely refuse to have anybody pity me. Besides, though I miss him, I am still happy with my daughter and Christine." She smiled fondly as she mentioned her two girls, purposely neglecting to tell the young boy about the other person that she cared for as a brother and who had also brought happiness into her life.

Daniel smiled as well at the mention of the girls. "Who could not be happy with two such spirited and kind girls in their life?" Daniel questioned, not mentioning that he himself would eventually find it boring and tiresome. He knew that he would most likely be hit very hard if he insulted the girls, so he settled on complimenting them instead.

His plan worked, for Madame Giry glowed with pride."Indeed, monsieur, indeed," she said, glad that somebody recognized her girls' worth. However, instead of taking a few moments to brag about Christine and Meg, she gestured for Daniel to get up and follow her. She could see the boy was very close to passing out from exhaustion, and knew that there was positively no way that she could let him leave the opera house tonight. Also, she was determined to turn this boy into an honest young man, somebody who people would admire and respect. She saw a faint glimmer of hope in him, and she wasn't about to let it go away so easily.

"Come now, _ma charge les blessés_," she said firmly, leaving no room for his protestation. "You may stay in one of the extra dormitories tonight. Tomorrow, we will get you properly fed and cleaned. Now, you must rest."

Daniel opened his mouth to rebel against the idea, but immediately shut it at Madame Giry's fearsome look. Shrugging, he followed the ballet instructor, not at all disappointed that she had ignored his half-hearted protests and allowed him to stay. _Hey, never turn down a blessing_, he thought happily, remembering his first lesson ever learned about life. Chuckling, he shook his head and followed Madame Giry to a room at the far right end of the hall.

Stepping into the room, he expressed his gratitude and bid goodnight to Madame Giry before closing the door and heading for the bed in the corner. He was so tired that he didn't even bother to look around the room to see if there was anything worth nabbing for his gang. He was only focused on one thing, that being the bed.

Collapsing onto the bed, Daniel let out a content sigh. The bed was the most comfortable thing he had ever laid on, all warm, soft, and inviting. Flipping over, he allowed himself to inhale the sweet, freshly clean scent of the sheets, feeling like he was truly in heaven on Earth.

When he had finished indulging himself in the bed's comfort, he kicked off his ragged boots and snuggled beneath the covers. Tucking his arms behind his head, he drifted off into a blissful sleep, too tired to even give a thought to the item in his satchel that he had fought so hard to steal and protect.

* * *

After Daniel had left the room with Madame Giry, Christine had climbed into bed and closed her eyes as she tried to go back to the sweet dream that she had been having about her father and mother. However, sleep evaded her as her mind was filled with thoughts of the strange boy and the mysterious satchel she had taken away from him earlier.

_It was certainly quite heavy,_ she observed as she stared at it, resting on the table beside her. _What in the world could he possibly possess that would weigh so much and that he would take a bullet for?_

Growing frustrated as her questions increased, she sat up and ran a hand through her tousled curls. Getting out of bed, she tiptoed over to Meg, who was snoring quietly. Sitting down beside her, she whispered, "Meg, wake up." When she got no response, she let out an irritated sigh and shook the blonde's shoulder. "Meg!" she whispered again, slightly louder and more desperately.

Groaning, Meg rolled over and opened her eyes. Giving Christine a bleary glare, she asked, "What do you want? This is the second time that I've been awakened, you know, and we have practice tomorrow."

Giving her friend an apologetic smile, Christine said, "I know, and you must forgive me. I couldn't sleep, though. I keep thinking about that strange boy that we found tonight. Well, I was really thinking about his satchel." Biting her lip, she glanced over at the bag again, wondering what Meg would have to say about.

Her curiosity piqued, Meg sat up and followed Christine's gaze to the satchel. "Have you looked inside it?"she questioned excitedly. Like Christine, she wondered what could possibly be so important that the boy had risked his young life for it.

Looking at her friend in horrified shock, she quietly cried, "Of course not! It's not mine, and I'm certain Monsieur Bataille wouldn't want us going through his things." She couldn't believe that Meg had even suggested something so audacious.

Meg lifted an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't he?" she threw back, already moving towards the bag. "He is a thief, for pity's sake! He goes through others' things daily! Why should he care if we take just a little peek at this one thing?" By the time she had finished, she had already grabbed the bag and was holding it close to her, waiting for Christine's response.

Christine looked down and bit the inside of her cheek as she took in the truth of Meg's words. Daniel had most likely stolen whatever was in the bag, so what would it hurt to just look at it a bit? It might actually help to know what he was hiding. Giving an almost imperceptible nod, Christine muttered, "All right. We will take a quick look at whatever he has in the satchel, and then we will put it back and give it to Monsieur Bataille tomorrow."

Grinning, Meg wasted no time in dumping the contents of the bag onto the bed, quickly lighting a nearby candle so that they could see the object more easily. However, when she got a clear view of it, her face paled and she gasped at the sight before her.

Christine could not help but have a similar reaction. The object was, in fact, a necklace. It was the most gorgeous and expensive thing that either girl had ever set eyes on. The chain was made entirely of diamonds, sparkling rectangles and circles creating a delicate pattern. The diamonds then dropped down to create a most exquisite design, similar to flowers and leaves. Dropping down lower, the diamonds formed large ovals with the same design. In the middle of these ovals were glistening emeralds, all dark and polished to perfection. It looked like something a queen would have, not a lowly, filthy boy. It was enough to strike both girls silent for several moments.

Meg was the first to speak. "Whoever that was taken from was someone of grave importance," she whispered, still staring at the necklace.

Christine swallowed loudly and nodded. "No wonder he was being shot at," she said, wondering how a boy of her own age had managed to steal something of such grandeur.

Meg tore her eyes away from the necklace to give Christine a frightened look. "Christine, if he could steal something like this, he must be incredibly dangerous! How else would he have gotten it, except if he had murdered the original owner?" Panicking now, she started for the door. "I must tell mother! She must know that we cannot keep him here a moment longer!"

"No, Meg!" Christine cried, leaping to her feet and grabbing Meg's arm. Trying to calm both herself and her friend, she said in a softer voice, "We don't know anything yet. He could have… acquired it by other means. Besides, your mother is most likely fast asleep. We shouldn't wake her to tell her of suspicions that we have no evidence to support."

Meg looked at Christine as if she had truly gone mad. However, seeing that her friend was determined about this, she sighed and withdrew her arm from Christine's grasp. Walking back to her bed, she said, "All right, Christine. Do whatever you think is best. I do not want to get involved in this. If he is dangerous, I don't want to be the one to stand in his way." Shoving the necklace back into the satchel, she threw it to Christine before blowing out the candle and climbing back into bed.

Christine nodded and whispered, "I understand." Walking back over to her own bed, she stuffed the satchel beneath her pillow before lying down on top of it. In all honesty, she had no clue why she didn't want to tell Madame Giry about the necklace, or why she didn't want Daniel to leave. She just knew that the young thief couldn't leave yet, and that the necklace was how she going to persuade him not to.

Sighing, she rolled over onto her side and shoved all thoughts of stolen necklaces and poverty-stricken boys out of her head and slipped into a sweet, dreamless sleep, knowing that she could deal with it the morning.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Please leave reviews! They make me and Daniel smile! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bonjour, lovely people! Sorry, I haven't updated this in awhile. Not only have I been working on my other story, but, for some reason, this story is very difficult for me to write. I don't know why. But I will persevere! Haha, anyways, accept my sincerest apologies and these virtual cookies. *hands out virtual gingersnap cookies* Now, reviewer shout-outs!**

**IceCliff- Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm a die-hard E/C shipper too, but this idea has been niggling at me for months. Thanks bunches for your support!**

**PhantomFan01- Thanks so much for reviewing! It means so much to me!**

**TwilightLove100- Thanks so much for reviewing! Your request has been fulfilled!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. :( I do, however, own Daniel. Please don't take him. I wuv him too much!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Daniel groaned and buried his head in the soft pillow, trying to block out the sounds of someone bustling around the room. He was appalled that somebody was up at such an unholy hour, even more so that they were in his room, keeping him awake. Grumbling, he tried to go back to sleep, only to be subdued when the person yanked the sheets away from his body, exposing him to the chilly air.

"Hey!" Daniel cried angrily, shooting up in bed quickly, thus sending a shock of pain through his shoulder. Groaning, he grasped the injury to try and soothe it, earning a light chuckle from the invader. He turned his angry eyes to face an amused Madame Giry. "What was that for? I'm trying to sleep!"

"You have slept enough, for now," Madame Giry calmly said, moving away to hand the sheets to a curious ballet rat who had followed Madame Giry into the room. "It is time to get up now. You have much to do before you can go out in the presence of anyone in the Opera House."

Daniel scowled as he stood up from the bed, trying to smooth his wrinkled clothes. "Is that so?" he questioned, using a sarcastic tone that made Madame Giry shoot him a glare of disapproval. "Pray tell, what would that be?"

Narrowing her eyes, she pointedly looked Daniel up and down. "A bath would be a good place to start. Then, we need to feed you something. You look like you haven't eaten in days, child!" Just as she finished speaking, the ballerina returned, carrying a basin of water. The blonde girl from the night before followed close behind, carrying a pitcher and several bars of soap. Madame Giry gestured at them to set the basin and other supplies in the corner. She bustled over to help, preparing the water for Daniel.

Feeling suddenly very self-conscious, Daniel tried to fix his hair a bit, to no avail, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do I need a bath?" he whined, sounding like a spoiled child. "Nobody ever said anything about my appearance before."

Madame Giry gave him a stern look that left no room for arguments or questions. "You are no longer around the people that you were before. You are now in the presence of people who will immediately take notice of your appearance and judge you on it. Now, remove your clothes and come get in the water."

"What?" Daniel yelped, blushing furiously. Backing away, he shook his head and said, "Not in front of you! Are you mad, woman?"

Madame Giry fought back a smile, trying not to urge him on by becoming amused at his antics. Stepping forward, she said, "Come now, child, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I assume that you have never had a bath a day in your life, and will, therefore, need help. You needn't be embarrassed. I promise I will not look." Not giving him any time to argue, she caught his sleeve and dragged him over to the tub.

Sighing loudly, Daniel began to reluctantly remove himself of his clothing while Madame Giry turned her back. He stepped into the basin, shuddering a little at the heat and odd scents that were emitting from the water. Lowering himself, he grumbled, "The mademoiselles from last night did not seem to mind my appearance."

Shaking her head, Madame Giry knelt beside the basin and said, "Meg and Christine have been taught never to judge by appearance. However, the patrons and others in the Palais Garnier are not as understanding. Now, sit still!" She grabbed his arm to cease his struggles, and proceeded to thoroughly clean him with the soap that the girls had brought in, being mindful of his shoulder.

Daniel was utterly surprised to find that it took three water changes and almost six bars of soap to get him decent. Even then, his skin was still tan from too much sun and residue dirt, his hair was still matted and unacceptably long, and he was still frightfully thin. However, to Daniel, the change was extreme and actually quite welcome.

"Well, look at that!" he said, chuckling as he looked in the mirror after Madame Giry had provided him clothes to change into. Turning slightly in all directions, he nodded approvingly. "I look like a right gentleman, I do. These bourgeois clothes and sweet smelling rectangles actually help!"

Madame Giry only raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked slightly. "Yes, your appearance is coming along quite nicely, but there is still much work to be done. Now, come over here and sit." She gestured to a small stool that was placed in front of a chair. The chair had a little comb and a pair of scissors resting on it.

Cautiously, he did as he was told, sitting down slowly and keeping his glare on the scissors. "Why do I have to sit?" he questioned warily. "What are you going to do?"

Gathering up the comb and scissors, Madame Giry took a seat on the chair and turned Daniel around so that the back of his head was facing her. Smoothing his hair down as best as she could, she replied, "We must make you hair look presentable before you can go anywhere." With that said, she set the scissors in her lap and began to drag the comb through the boy's hair, attempting to rid it of all the knots.

Daniel winced as she pulled harshly at his tangled hair. _What will the boys think when I rejoin them?_ He wanted to complain, but he kept his mouth shut, refusing to betray his thieving brethren. Instead, he merely pouted and grumbled as Madame Giry roughly ran the comb through his hair.

"That is not a very attractive expression," Madame Giry commented nonchalantly, tugging just a bit harder on a knot in annoyance.

"I don't care," Daniel muttered back, squirming as he tried to get away from the deadly comb.

Sighing in exasperation, Madame Giry stopped working and held the boy firmly in one hand until he stopped moving. Resuming her work, she sharply asked, "Is there anything you do care about?"

Daniel blinked, then said indignantly, "Of course I do! I care about my friends, somewhat, and I care about the things I st-" Suddenly Daniel stopped and sat up straighter, eyes widening. Looking around the room frantically, he tried to find his prize, but to no avail. Trying to get away from Madame Giry, he stood up and desperately called out, "My satchel! Where is my satchel?"

Frowning, Madame Giry threw the comb and scissors down on the chair and moved towards Daniel. She grabbed him before he could escape the room and dragged him back to his original position. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said in an irritated tone. "I did not even know you had a bag on you. If anybody knows where it is, it would be my daughter or Christine. However, you will not leave this room until you look presentable!" She gave him a firm glare to testify to her statement.

Daniel, knowing that it was a losing battle, settled back onto the stool, huffing and glaring at the floor. He hoped to annoy Madame Giry with his attitude, causing her to free him, but his efforts were fruitless. She went on about her task, only acknowledging his temper with a sound tug from the comb and a smirk on her face.

* * *

Christine and Meg were reclining in their room, enjoying the fact that Madame Giry had cancelled the rehearsals today for 'personal reasons.' Of course, the two girls knew what the real reason was, but they kept it between themselves, not quite willing to give up the secret of the thief.

Dropping the book she was holding, Christine rolled onto her stomach and asked Meg, "How did he look this morning? Is he all right?"

Meg shrugged and replied, "I suppose so. His shoulder looked like it still hurt, but other than that, he seemed perfectly fine."

Biting the inside of her cheek in worry, Christine flipped onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "I do hope he wasn't too terribly injured," she fretted, remembering his awful appearance from last night.

"Do not worry about it. I'm certain that he will get over this as if it were nothing," Meg assured her friend. Thinking of something to take Christine's mind off of the thief, she grinned and said, "Look on the bright side. Mother deemed him well enough to take a bath this morning."

Christine smiled and said, "I'm sure it will do him some good. The poor dear looked absolutely haggard last night!" She inwardly cringed at her rude description, but it was true. The boy had most definitely not been the most attractive thing in the world.

Meg sneered a little as she said, "With what he steals, I'm surprised he cannot afford a lavish lifestyle! He has probably seen more gold in his years than many people see in their lifetimes, even if he does have to sin to get it."

Christine froze at the blonde's comment. She unconsciously slipped her hand under her pillow to caress the satchel underneath. "You shouldn't say such things, Meg," she said quietly, bringing the satchel into sight to look at it sadly. "We don't know why he steals, or why he lives as a gamin when he steals such fancy things. We must not judge him, or talk about him harshly."

Meg was silent for a moment, made uncomfortable by Christine's soft reprimand. Nodding, she murmured, "You're right, Christine. I'm sorry. I promise to be civil to him, and apologize for last night."

Grinning at her friend, Christine dropped the satchel and rushed over to Meg to hug her, accidentally knocking her over. Giggling, the girls struggled to sit up, only to fall back down with laughter. This was how the little ballerina, Jammes, found them when she rushed into the room five minutes later.

Trying not to join in their laughing fit, she cried out, "It's him! The young man from earlier is coming down here!"

Gasping and forgetting their fun, both girls shot to their feet. Christine immediately dove for her bed, snatching up the previously abandoned bag. Her one thought was, _I cannot let him find it!_ She knew it was terrible to hide away his things, even if they were stolen, but she couldn't help it. Something inside of her was desperate to not let this boy anywhere near the necklace, not until she had formulated some kind of productive plan.

Thinking quickly, she dashed over to the back corner of the room and knelt down. A while back, a mouse had made its home in this corner of the wall. After Meg had killed it, neither the brunette nor the blonde would do anything with the hole it had resided in. As a result, it had simply gotten bigger, leaving a gaping hole in the end. Now, it would serve as the perfect hiding spot for the satchel.

Casting away her fears of what might be within, Christine shoved the bag into the hole. Glancing around, she grabbed a few stones that had fallen from the wall and piled them in front of the hole until it was, for the most part, obscured from view. Surveying her work, she nodded in acceptance and scurried over to her bed, just as a knock sounded at the door.

Nervously, Daniel shifted from foot to foot outside the room. He wasn't sure why he was feeling shy all of a sudden. _You are Daniel Bataille!_ he mentally shouted. _You are bold, not shy, and certainly not nervous! _Feeling more confident, he called, "Excuse me, mademoiselles, I do not mean to intrude, but may I come in?" He silently congratulated himself for using the limited manners that Madame Giry had hastily taught him before coming here.

Christine's eyebrows rose at his politeness, and Meg and Jammes had to hold back a snicker. Shooting them both a look, Christine replied sweetly, "Yes, monsieur!"

Daniel's ego was inflated a bit at being called 'monsieur,' causing him to walk into the room with a slight swagger. He was a little surprised to find an extra girl in the room, but he merely brushed it off and flashed her a smile, saying, "Bonjour, mademoiselle! I do not believe we have met before. My name is Daniel Bataille."

Jammes diverted her gaze to the ground and muttered, "I'm Jammes." Without sticking around for any other conversation, she quickly slipped out of the room, leaving a stunned young thief in her wake.

Meg rolled her eyes and said, "Do not worry about her. She always acts that way around boys she has never met before. It's quite silly, actually."

"Oh," Daniel said, still slightly confused, but not giving it much thought. Instead, her turned to Christine and grinned widely at her. "Ah, there's my savior from last night! How are you doing this morning, mademoiselle?"

Christine blushed and smiled shyly back. "Just fine, thank you," she replied politely. She suddenly noticed his appearance for the first time since he had entered the room, causing her eyebrows to rise approvingly. He still looked rough around the edges, but he looked much better than last night, now that he had cleaner skin, shorter hair, and there wasn't blood soaking his clothes. Letting her smile widen, she asked, "And yourself, monsieur? You look very nice this morning."

Basking in her attention to his new look, he answered, "I am doing quite well, thank you. A good night's rest, and the wonderful Madame Giry's help this morning, did wonders for me."

Welling up with pride at the mention of her mother, Meg lifted her chin slightly and proclaimed, "That's my mother for you. Always doing good for others, no matter what."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "Indeed, she is a magnificent woman," he said. _And magnificent people are the best ones to steal from, _he thought, already forming ideas to get his share from her, and others, before he left the opera house.

Christine smiled at Daniel, and added, "Yes, most certainly. She was kind enough to take me under her wing when I was orphaned, and what she has done for you is just another testimony to her golden heart."

Cocking his head to the side, Daniel stared at Christine in amazement. _She's an orphan, yet she's this nice? _he thought, skeptically. No orphan that he had met had ever acted as Christine did. "You're really an orphan?" he questioned, certain that she was teasing.

Christine blushed as she realized what she had revealed. Ducking her head, she muttered, "Yes. I was orphaned at the age of eight, when my father died of consumption." Thinking of a quick way to point the subject in a different direction, she lifted her head and pleasantly asked, "Have you eaten yet, Monsieur Bataille?"

Daniel blinked at the abrupt change of subject. This girl was simply full of surprises._ She'd make a good thief, if she was trained and wasn't so innocent,_ he thought. Deciding to humor her and keep things light between them, he answered, "No, mademoiselle, I have not had the time yet. As soon as Madame Giry finished with me, I came straight here to talk to you ladies first."

Meg, sensing what he wanted to talk about, moved quickly to the door, only stopping to call over her shoulder, "Well, I'm rather hungry myself. Christine, I will see you shortly." With that, she scurried out the door.

Christine gaped at her friend's hasty departure. Feeling slightly betrayed, and not so slightly nervous, she cast her gaze to the ground. Not knowing what he wanted to talk about, she decided to start off the conversation by being polite. "Won't you take a seat, monsieur?" she asked, gesturing to a chair that was resting, unnoticed in the corner.

Daniel, seemingly unfazed by Meg's disappearance, nodded and fetched the chair from the corner, resting it near Christine's bed. "Thank you, mademoiselle. And, please, call me Daniel. I'm not used to such fancy terms for describing me." He didn't mention the crude terms that _had_ been used to describe him.

Feeling more at ease now that he wanted to do away with formalities, Christine sank onto her bed, and said, "Then I must insist that you call me Christine. Mademoiselle is much too stiff for my tastes."

Daniel nodded as he perched on the edge of the chair. "As you wish, Christine. Now, I know that I am being very rude and forthright by saying this, but I am never one to beat around the bush. I have a very important question to ask you, and your answer is extremely crucial to my wellbeing." It really wasn't, for he knew he would always be protected and taken care of by his brethren, but he wanted her to feel as if she was truly holding his life in her hands, so that she would be quick to answer.

Her eyes widened, and a look of concern passed over her face. She was afraid that she had done something to endanger this young man's life, even though she had only known him for less than a day. "I'll help you in any way that I can, if it is within my power," she said, meaning every word.

_Just what I wanted to hear, _Daniel thought, his lips forming an arrogant smirk. Leaning forward, he captured her chestnut gaze with his cerulean one. He saw slight fear in her eyes, mixed in with the worry, assuring him that she definitely knew something. Making sure he had her full attention, he solemnly asked, "Where is my satchel?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's a terrible place to leave off, but I just had to! Sorry! You can tell me how much you don't like this little cliffie by pressing the little button below this chapter. If you leave a review, I promise Daniel hugs! Okay, till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bonjour everyone! Look at me, updating again! Sorry, I've just been caught up in a lot of things. Plus, my muse decided to take a vacation. Anyways...a shout-out to the reviewer!**

**PhantomFan01- Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Alright, now, before we continue, I want to ask you all a question. How many of you have read my stories? *raise hands* How many of you know that I am a HUGE E/C shipper? *raise hands* So, how many of you know that this story will be exceedingly difficult for me to write? * raise hands* Good, now that that's clarified, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. :( If I did, Raoul would have gotten a bad case of head lice. However, I do own Daniel. Please do not steal him. I love him too much. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Where is my satchel?"

Christine's eyes widened, her cheeks flushed, and panic washed over her features. She considered running, or perhaps banishing him from the room, but she thought those were both cowardly approaches. Instead, she tried to keep up a calm façade, batting her eyes innocently and attempting to give him a questioning smile.

Daniel, however, was no fool. He had seen the look that flashed across Christine's face, confirming his suspicions. Putting on his signature smirk, he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, waiting for her to give up. When she continued to remain silent, though, his arrogant expression faded and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"So," he drawled, breaking the thick, tense silence, "where is it?"

Christine bit her lip, knowing that she couldn't just sit there forever. Suddenly, a plan to buy her time came to her. Standing up, she began to walk around the room, visiting different locations and acting as if she was hiding something there. She cleverly avoided the actual hiding place, drawing attention to other, more obvious spots.

After watching her for a few moments and trying to decipher where his satchel was, he grew tired of her pacing. Giving a grunt of annoyance, he stood up and moved into her path, preventing her from circling the room anymore.

"My satchel," he growled, restraining himself from grabbing the girl and shaking her. "Where is it?"

Christine shrugged, a deceivingly innocent look in her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about," she replied nonchalantly, sidestepping him and walking over to her mirror. Wrapping a curl around her finger, she looked at his reflection, and asked, in a childish voice, "What satchel?"

Daniel's patience was wearing dangerously thin now. He needed that satchel, and this silly chit was going to make him beg for it? Not if he could help it. Tapping his foot and not bothering to hide his irritation, he snapped, "You know what satchel. The very satchel that you took from me last night! Now, where is it?"

Christine clicked her tongue in disapproval at his tone, but didn't comment on it. Instead, she said, "Oh, _that_ satchel. Yes, I remember now. Whatever do you need it for, in such a desperate hurry?"

Daniel huffed angrily, and grumbled, "If you absolutely must know, it has something very valuable of mine that I need to give to my…friends." He was careful not to say anything directly about his fellow thieves, in case the girl got too nosy.

Christine eyed him pointedly. "Something valuable of yours…that you _stole_?" she inquired, trying to speak to him in an indifferent voice, one not laced with pity.

Gritting his teeth, he dropped his arms to his sides and curled his hands into fists. Trying not to explode at the assumption, he simply hissed out, "Yes."

Christine nodded, letting a touch of compassion creep into her eyes. The poor boy had probably been marked as a thief his whole life, and she had just done it to him again. She turned from the mirror and retreated back to her bed, feeling slightly guilty about labeling him, but convincing herself that it was needed for her plan. Taking a deep breath, she looked him square in the eyes, trying not to flinch at the fury she saw there.

"I'm sorry," she began kindly and cheerily, "but I'm afraid I simply can't return your bag to you."

"WHAT?" Daniel shouted, letting his temper finally erupt. He began to pace madly, back and forth, running a hand through his hair every so often. He growled unintelligible words that Christine was grateful she did not hear. Finally, he stopped, whirled around, and glared at her with a force to strike down statues.

"Why not?" he seethed, trying to calm himself down. He was tempted to choke the girl, but he fought the urge back with all his strength.

Christine sat through his tantrum with a look of calm passiveness on her face, though she was quivering like a leaf inside, afraid that he would hurt her. She would not show her fear, though. She was stronger than that. She simply looked back at him, one eyebrow quirked slightly. Standing up, she moved away from the bed, over to her wardrobe.

"Why would I give it back to you?" she asked carelessly, tracing patterns on the wardrobe door. "How do you know that whatever you stole isn't mine?"

Daniel's anger slipped at this, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Chuckling a bit at the absurdity of such a thought, he shook his head in the negative. "No, mademoiselle, it is most certainly not yours. I stole that little trinket right out of the Duchess Voclain's carriage."

Christine stuck out her chin and scowled, feeling that Daniel thought her not nearly good enough to own something so lavish. "And how do you know that I am not the Duchess? How do you know that I am not in hiding, waiting for you to slip up and give yourself away?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I have seen the Duchess with my own eyes. You are definitely not her. Now, the satchel?" He held out his hand expectantly, sure that she would give it up now.

Christine stared at the hand, knowing that this plan had been defeated. Casting her eyes down, she shifted from foot to foot, wondering what to do. Then, as if a voice was whispering in her ear, an idea began to form. Lifting her head up slowly, she grinned secretively, and a crafty look came upon her face, one that made Daniel feel quite nervous.

Taking a step closer to Daniel, Christine said, "All right. I will give you back your satchel. That is, on one, tiny condition."

Daniel gulped audibly, trying to figure out what her plan was. When this failed, he let out a dramatic sigh, closed his eyes, and asked, "What is it?"

Christine's eyes brightened visibly. _He's agreeing!_ her mind rejoiced. Giving him a genuine smile, she said softly, "Because of your…occupation, you have traveled many places, yes?"

Daniel's instincts began to kick in at this point. He became guarded, betraying no emotion. The use of a word other than _thief_ only served to make him more suspicious. He wondered what this girl wanted. The only way to find out was to answer her questions and play her game.

"Well, yes, I suppose," he replied slowly. "I've been to more countries than I care to count, and have seen many wondrous sights."

Christine let out a small breath of amazement. Turning away from Daniel, she looked out the window, the very window the young thief had been pulled through last night. Walking over to it, she perched on the sill, looking outside longingly.

"Tell me, Daniel," she continued, "do you know what freedom feels like?"

Daniel blinked. Of all the things she could have said, that was the last thing he expected.

"Well, yes, of course," he said, rubbing his chin in a confused manner. "I experience freedom nearly every day of my life. Why?"

Jumping up from the window, Christine rushed back to him, latching on to his arm, nearly knocking him over with the force and surprise of the sudden attack. "Please," she pleaded desperately, gazing up at him with childlike eyes, "teach me to be free! Help me learn what freedom is! If you do, I promise I will return your satchel. Oh, please-"

"Wait!" Daniel shouted, taking a step back. "What are you talking about? Teach you to be free? What kind of demand is that? You don't know how to be free?" This brunette had more secrets than many of the aristocracy he had stolen from did.

Christine shook her head forlornly. "No, I do not. I do have small freedoms here, but I have never felt truly free in my entire life. I've always been bound by something or another." Looking deep into his eyes, she began to beg once again. "Please, Daniel, do this one thing for me, and you will have your satchel back, with everything still inside."

Daniel blinked, trying to comprehend everything. _In exchange for a necklace worth millions of francs, she wants…to feel free?_ he pondered, wondering, once again, just how Christine's mind worked. At the same time, he was trying to think of something to say to get him out of this situation.

"Listen," he said gently, placing a hand on Christine's shoulder, "I can't just teach you to be free. It's something that you have to experience on your own. Besides, do you really want to spend all your extra time with someone like me?" He gestured to himself, thrusting aside his pride for once to convince the girl to just let him go on his way.

Christine simply stared at Daniel, not seeing his point. Nodding her head, she replied, "Yes, if it means that I get to be free. You can at least try to teach me!" She gave him the look that she always used to give her father when she wanted something, sure that it would work on the young man as well.

Daniel felt his resolve slip a bit with that look. _Darn, women know every trick in the book!_ he silently fumed. Groaning dramatically, he quickly rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. Finally, he looked at Christine wearily, and demanded questioningly, "So, if I stay for a few weeks and teach you what freedom is, you'll give me back my satchel, and I can leave?"

"Yes," Christine confirmed. "You won't have to stay a minute longer than necessary." She prayed that he would hear the sincerity in her words.

Daniel regarded Christine with a hard look for a few moments, then felt his shoulders droop slightly as he nodded slowly. "All right," he reluctantly agreed. "I will stay for as long as it takes."

Christine's face immediately brightened with joy, and she threw her arms around Daniel in a giant hug. "Oh, thank you, Daniel, thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "You won't regret it, I promise!"

Daniel stood completely still, shocked by the outburst. Shaking his head, he hesitantly put his hands on her shoulders, and skeptically muttered, "I'm sure I won't."

Christine released him after a moment, pulling back to smile at him. "Come now," she said happily, tugging him towards the door, "let us go get some breakfast, and then I can show you around the opera house."

Daniel allowed Christine to drag him along behind her, secretly wondering how he would survive a few hours with this girl, let alone a few weeks. _No matter_, he thought, hiding his smug grin from her. _After just three days with me and my antics, she will be begging to have me sent away. Don't worry, Danny boy, everything will turn out just fine._

* * *

**A/N: They are both so devious, aren't they? Hey, whoever said Christine was a scared little mouse? Haha, anyways...please review! Even if it's just a flame, please leave a review! I know, this chapter wasn't that good, but you can still tell me about it! Okay, bye!**_  
_


End file.
